1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a flash memory. In particular, the present invention relates to a method of fabricating a flash memory by an isotropic etching process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Non-volatile semiconductor memories are used in a number of devices, including cellular telephones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants, mobile computing devices and non-mobile computing devices.
As one type of non-volatile memory device, a split gate flash memory device includes a floating gate and a control gate that are separated from each other. The floating gate is electrically isolated from the external environment, and stores information using the characteristic that the current of a memory cell varies according to electron injection to and removal from the floating gate.
When these flash memories are fabricated by conventional processes, however, they may suffer from current leakage between floating gates.